Log:Lathe IC 3.8
Log opened Sun Mar 08 04:05:09 2015 04:22 <@Carreau> The Birdcage, as its name implies, is an establishment based on the theme of various avians imported from all around the Creation. Located in the Jade Soma District, the avenue has a high cupola ceiling criss-crossed with beveled arcs and supports of honed tan and beige granite. The birds move around apparently very freely, but never seem to come down from their heights to bother the guests. 04:22 <@Carreau> Thick velvet curtains of scarlet separate the space into smoky private alcoves filled with colorful pillows surrounding hookah pipes, scantily clad servants scurrying about to attend to the patrons' needs. That is really what the Birdcage is known for; a place where the poor but beautiful are trapped by their owners for indentured servitude of various kinds. 04:22 <@Carreau> Today, however, is a special event. The smoking dens are empty, and the main hall has been refitted with a stage, a half-moon circle of low tables and cushions around it. Orange-glowing nuga wriggle in the glass bowls set in the middle of the tables, the place dimly illuminated by a soft and gentle glown. Today's patrons mainly consist of wealthy merchants, captains of passing trade ships, artisans and > 04:22 <@Carreau> > off-duty soldiers from the satrap's forces. They're all here to see a specific performance, for Lathe's most beloved singer will take the stage. 04:22 <@Carreau> At least one man is here on a completely other business, though. Ragara Volto Semtaro, a balding and overweight moneylender, seems to have made himself an enemy while collecting his ownings. An enemy who lost a son to the moneylender's thug and has decided to put a hit on the old man, even if it means assassinating a member of a less-known offshoot of House Ragara itself. Perhaps tonight is not the night > 04:22 <@Carreau> > the moneylender dies, but his to-be-killer is in the audience. 04:25 A handsome man in nondescript garb relaxes into a chair at a table in the corner- laying in the darkness left in the spaces between where the Nuga glow. The Orange light flickers about- and in the shadows he waits, sitting at a table- watching the balding man with gleaming green eyes. Atop the mans head is a mop of short but messy black hair, and his pale lips are curled into a faint smile. He sighs faintly- and then chuckle 04:26 view of the only two things he needs a good view of- his prey, and the stage. He may have moral quandaries about taking life- but he'll be damned if it isn't still the greatest /rush/ he can feel- like a drug he can't stop taking, his career continues on- though perhaps with more self restraint. His eyes gleam in the darkness- and he waits for his target to move, to leave the crowd- reliant on mortal and non-magical methods. 04:29 It isn't yet time for the show to begin, but it is certainly time to prepare for it. As one of the sun's chosen, it's far from necessary for Radiant (Chantreuse Of Promises Whispered And Forgotten) to prepare. However, it is, in its own way, a bit of the show, as she is awash in cosmetics and costuming, themselves providing their own sort of accompanyment 04:29 for the show that she will soon give. 04:35 <@Carreau> There's an annoyed knock on Radiant's door, as her agent shouts last minute details about the show through her door and urges her to get ready. The Birdcage isn't exactly the most glorious venue, but it pays the bills in between more major shows. 04:40 <@Carreau> The moneylender, Semtaro of Ragara Volto, does not seem to pay attention to his surroundings beyond a lecherous glance at an exposed thigh of a waitress passing by. He's deep into his mango wine, ordering some fried shrimp from an another passing girl by grabbing her by the wrist with a hand that has never been callous from physical labor. The girl tries to shake him off in disgust, to which he lets out a > 04:40 <@Carreau> > surprisingly loud laugh and pushes her off. Some of the patrons nearby give him a disapproving look, among them a large woman, tanned woman dressed in an attire that belies her association with the Imperial Navy. She always tries to make Radiant's shows when in port. 04:40 "Thank you!" Radiant shouts in response to her agent, though something about the tone suggests her meaning might be exactly the opposite. Out of a slightly spiteful pique, after finishing, she decides to take a minute longer getting prepared, before she does emerge, finding her way from the changing room, to slip over to the stage, giving the workers here a 04:40 slight nod, she couldn't possibly go out there without an introduction, or do it herself. It simply wouldn't be right. No, she'll let them provide that introduction and burst onto the stage already in song. 04:41 Meanwhile, the man lurking in the corner seems to hide in the shadows- noting the Imperials dissaproval of the fat bastard. He smirks faintly- deciding more and more. This is not a man any will miss. No one will mourn this one like he mourned /her/, like he mourned the woman he loved. He sighs faintly- as he stares on; stuck waiting for the man to leave. He idly hopes the show won't distract him from his target, <> 04:42 unaware of what he'll be seeing- never having actually seen one of Radiant's shows. He hums faintly as he sits in the corner- a playful smirk still resting on his lips. 04:47 <@Carreau> A young man in a long silken tunic of soft beige moves onto the stage, extends his hand to the side and then loudly vocalizes. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you - the magnificent, heart-stealing beauty with a voice that moves even gods to tears - our beloved Radia--" The Birdcage bursts into an applause before he manages to finish the stage name, so he bows and slips back to the cover of the > 04:47 <@Carreau> > stage. The patrons shift excitedly as the ambient noise dies down and the musicians start to play. The stage itself lights up from below, as the dozen bright yellow and white nuga hidden in indentations by its edges react to her song, changing intensity based on the strength of her voice. 04:52 Radiant holds for a few notes, as the background music begins to be played, before bursting forth onto the stage, twirling in a wild dance that makes her skirts swing and fly a bit up, reflecting those lights of the nuga in wild patterns throughout the little birdcage. From the moment she enters, the song has truly begun, as she begins singing a song of 04:52 light, of a beautiful land, of love and a bit of loss. The song fills the room, almost seeming to make it a bit brighter through her performance. 04:54 The assassin... pauses. His mouth goes slightly draw- as he stares at a singer- and a performance that reminds him so dearly of one he lost- the words of the song reminding him of his own bitter tale. It distracts him briefly, letting his eyes rest on the singer for a long moment. His gaze flickers back to his target- but finds itself drawn inexorably back to the woman on the stage... 04:55 As she sings her song- and reminds him of his own love- and his own loss. He grimaces, and his playful smirk is gone as memories drift through his mind- and he holds up a hand to signal a serving girl. "..Something strong, aye..?" He says in a weary, tired voice. 05:01 <@Carreau> The serving girl nods a little in passing to the man, soon returning with a bamboo pitcher of distilled rice wine, a shallow bowl and a complementary cup of spicy, fermented kelp with chopsticks placed on top. She offers a smile and wanders off to tend to an another customer. 05:06 The man nods slowly- green eyes gleaming in the darkness as they hover between the show at hand, and his prey.. and as the song goes on, it lifts his spirits from their brief sorrow. His thoughts shift, as he takes a steady draught of his drink... they shift from the pain of losing his love, to the joy he felt when he was with her.. 05:06 And his lips curl into a smile as he sets the pitcher down- and quietly eats while he enjoys reliving those memories through the lyrics and flow of a pleaseant song, sung beautifully. "Mmm.." 05:07 <@Carreau> The large woman who was sitting near the moneylender stands up, towering above most men in size, her shoulders broad and with her naval jacket giving her a regal posture. She then, with great enthusiasm, waves at Radiant. She seems to be moved by the song and the sight of the performer, clasping her hands over her chest if the girl on stage notices her. 05:12 <@Carreau> There was a hint of loss in the song about love, indeed. It is as if the song speaks straight to the hearts of those who have once loved and lost, but encourages them to look forward and embrace the beauty of life. There are tears in the audience, a gruff looking soldier wiping his eye and explaining to his peers that he must've gotten some spice in his eye from the fermented kelp. 05:14 As she moves on the stage, her initial bit of dance moving to a rather calmer sort of movement, a walk and sway, rather than the twirling, as she focuses instead on the song. She looks through the crowd, seeming for a moment to be singing solely to particular individuals, as she makes a moment of contact with them, and seems to be singing just to them, this 05:14 song of beauty and glory. The large woman in the naval jacket gets a personal grin and a wink from Radiant, and the slightest tilt of the head towards the rooms where she had come in, a sort of barely noticeable invitation. 05:15 It would hardly be a good set if Radiant only sang a single love song. No, instead, she moves on to another piece, one... that's darker, a sort of lament, a song of the powers that are... pushing down, crushing people beneath them, and failing to even deign to notice the mess they created, the lives destroyed. 05:16 The man grimaces in what must be pain, as their eyes meet for a brief moment, as she veers over the crowd, and the man looks over. As he feels for a moment that she is singing just to him- caught in the illussion... and the world weary man looks from her- tearing his eyes away, to look at the target he came to kill- fists clenched... 05:17 As her second song stirs anger, instead. His lips curl into a darker frown- as he idly recalls the realm men who came for the woman he felt for- the woman they claimed was "Anathema". He sighs wearily- pausing as he looks on at the man- forcing his eyes to stay away from the singer, not letting himself look at her anymore if he can help it, as he tries to focus on his target. 05:18 <@Carreau> The woman in question, Captain Little Spume to her friends, returns the grin and then seats herself, leaning an elbow against the table to watch the performance. The second song causes a little bit of a stir in the audience, with people actually talking to each other in loud whispers. "Isn't this song almost like, you know..." Are followed by subtle glances toward the ceiling and the Heartworks and above. 05:25 <@Carreau> Then, it happens. A young man with tan skin and short-cropped brown hair, the silk merchant's son, hot-headed and in his early twenties, stands up. Intoxicated, driven and feeling like this is the greatest opportunity to do this, he extends out his hands above his head and then shouts with the full capacity of his lungs; "Down with the satrap and his brutes!" 05:26 Nyumetsu curses under his breath- he agrees with the sentiment, but a place full of soldiers is not the right one for a riot. He sighs wearily as he draws his cloak about himself- the rage burning in his heart.. as he queitly prays that this not turn into a riot. 05:28 The song comes to an end, with a more than suitably dramatic and depressing conclusion. Some might even call it melodramatic. Radiant lets the song hang through the air, lets there be a pause as she hears the whispering through the room, before she begins another song, following the young man's yelling, a gentler tune, a calming tune, and... a song to show 05:28 off a bit, a song of calm, of meditation, of the beauty of what is and what could be. 05:29 <@Carreau> There is a silence of about ten seconds where people just stare at him with wide eyes. Before the calm song can start, the crowd begins talking busily, alarmed, offended, some laughing. "What the fuck did he just say?" "By the Dragons, here we go..." "Let's get out of here, this is going to be messy." The crowd buzzes, unable to focus on the performance anymore. There are wary looks toward the exits of > 05:29 <@Carreau> > the place, people standing up, people approaching the man. The teary-eyed soldier - from the spice - grabs his chair and unceremoniously smashes it to the ground, now wielding the shattered wooden leg as a makeshift club. His friends follow, cracking knuckles. 05:32 Nyumetsu frowns- as his eyes flicker over the group keenly. He draws himself up to stand, hands on the hilts of his blades- as he searches through the ensuing chaos to find his prey- his target.. to see if the cowardly man is among those leaving- and if so, to follow him. 05:35 <@Carreau> Ragara Volto Semtaro has, indeed, stood up. In fact, he uses this distraction to move his lumbering bulk toward one of the alcoves, where the girl he had tried to grab earlier is cautiously seeking cover from a curtain she has pulled halfway over herself, peeking from behind it at the sudden aggression. 05:36 The Assassin frowns darkly- as he begins to ghost towards that Alcove. The idea of what a man like Ragara might do to a poor, scared girl in a situation like this physically sickens the assassin- as Nyumetsu moves to keep a closer eye on the fat bastard, and the poor serving girl who attracted his attentions. 05:37 Starting a riot *during* a concert has proven never a good strategy, and Radiant changes the tune a bit, filling the room with the sound of her voice, to make even that angry shouting difficult to hear, as she sings a calming tune, a sort of lullaby underlying a collection of local folk songs connected together. 05:42 <@Carreau> The moneylender blocks the girl's passage with his impressively broad form, speaking quietly enough that his voice does not carry over the noise. The girl's expresses visible disgust, then fear, and starts retreating instinctively inside the alcove - getting cornered by Semtaro who seems to be patting his money pouch to justify his actions. 05:44 Nyumetsu bares teeth as he walks up closer- still clinging to the shadows as he looms near- noting the girls fear. He begins to debate how best to save her- whether to attract the military womans attention to the mans crimes; and make his task harder- or to risk slitting his throat in public.. and risk botching it. He steps closer- watching the man with increasing rage. 05:44 <@Carreau> The crowd is in full swing, some people holding off the soldiers - people Radiant recognizes as her fans starting to get riled because her performance is being interrupted. On the other side, two of the merchant's son's friends are trying to ferry him toward the exit while he keeps shouting quite upsetting slogans one might hear in the Lily Pits. 05:50 <@Carreau> Captain Little Spume has disappeared from her table and relocated over to by the stage, standing protectively near the stairs where one might try to come up and go for Radiant performing on the stage. She seems intent at protecting, not looking Nyumetsu's way. 05:52 <@Carreau> Ragara Volto Semtaro disappears from sight, pulling the curtain over the alcove's entrance behind himself. 05:53 And the man follows- shifting the curtain about himself, then moving to follow- smiling grimly as the man dissapears from sight- and he moves to try and follow without attracting attention- or alerting the man as to his presence, as Ragara's sad choice.. makes his own for him, as a hand goes to the hilt of the Katana at his hip- and his mind begins to clear, emptying itself for the moment of perfect Iado. 05:56 The calming song fills the room as Radiant redoubles her effort, pouring herself into the song and making it near impossible to hear another thing, instead filling the hall with the echoing sound of her song of the wonders of things... how important int is to marvel in the gloriousness of what is, to take things slowly, to enjoy this... particular moment. 05:59 <@Carreau> And people do take in the moment. The chair leg is lowered, the soldier looks up at the performer, before muttering an apology to the rabid fans giving him some murderous stares. "The first song just got me a little emotional, I'm sorry, ah. I'll..." And he turns around and moves back to her table, trying to fit the broken leg to his chair. The people get soothed and sit down. The nuga, who were flaring > 05:59 <@Carreau> > bright, slowly settle down as well. 06:00 And a Shadow finds itself in the Alcove with the endangered girl, and the sickening Ragara. He is silent- like a breeze he filtered in, and like an ill omen he hangs in the air- tensed and ready.. watching. 06:04 <@Carreau> The only one not settling down is Ragara Volto Semtaro. He has pinned the girl in the small chamber behind the curtain, trapping her. She's moving backwards, hand on her chest, stuttering pleads to the merchant. As Nyumetsu slips in, he stands by the curtain, completely out of light, and hears the conversation. "It is not about what you want. It's about what I paid for. Those tattoos on your wrist say > 06:04 <@Carreau> > that you're a slave. Even if they haven't healed yet, that's all you're ever going to be. I don't need to ask, the owner of The Birdcage owes me. He'll flog you if you try to make a scene." He then laughs, deep from his chest, snorting twice in between, before reaching for the girl with both hands. She takes a step back, trips on a pillow and falls on her rear, scampering backwards on the floor. 06:06 Nyumetsu takes a deep breath- bracing himself, lining himself up for the shot- the strike. He smiles faintly- confident in his abilities, a predator with a brief window of opportunity in which to strike. He feeds his worries, his thoughts, his past- everything into a flame inside his mind- then subsumes that flame without a void- rendering it all nothing, as he seeks within himself, for a single point within that void.. a po 06:07 > he takes a single cleansing breath. He speaks no words before he strikes- only after. He lets his blade free itself from it's scabbard, as he pours his soul into the art of murder- the blade aimed for the back of the mans neck as he moves onwards- and his posture perfection. He breathes in- and as he breathes out, the blade lashes in it's perfect arc- as he finds his oneness within that void.. and lets it flow. 06:23 Moves in that beautiful, steady flow. The blade is free- and then, so is Ragara- free of this live. The blade slides through the air in a nigh invisible arc- before returning to a sheathe on the mans opposite hip from where the blow began, sliding in before the blood can quite touch the steel- as the head slides free a second later- just as he slides up with both hands to attempt to catch the body before it falls- > 06:23 <--- And to catch the head, at that- as he speaks in a low, soft whisper. "You saw nothing. He did not die here- he did not pursue you in here. Speak of nothing." He says softly- keeping his face behind the mans corpse. 06:25 <@Carreau> The girl just stares in shock and confusion. Her mind tries to comprehend what just happened, but there's no response from her conscious mind. She's saved, and perhaps if she doesn't move at all this nightmare will simply go away. She closes her eyes and starts counting in her head to one hundred. 06:27 He smiles faintly- and then the issue of where to hide the body comes up. He racks his mind- trying to force himself to recall exits near his position, and shadows to hide in along the way- moving the fat bastard out is going to be the biggest pain of this assassination, with how he let his emotions push him into performing it early. He sighs faintly- as he shifts to heft the mans body as quietly as possible while racking hi 06:28 <@Carreau> Meanwhile, the main room has settled down and people are almost dreamily watching Radiant perform. Little Spume, the towering woman, is leaning against the stage and looking up at her with a smile playing on her lips. 06:33 <@Carreau> From casing the joint before, Nyumetsu recalls that there's a staff-only passage nearby that leads past the kitchen to behind the stage. There will likely be a storage room or two there, and an artist's exit. 06:36 The Assassin thinks for a moment- and with a brief look at the poor traumatized girl- he gives her a warm wink while her eyes are shut- then begins to shift himself out of the way- carrying the body as efficiently as he can- struggling slightly with the mans absurd weight-, > 06:36 > as he heads for the staff passage in question, behind the stage and towards the storage rooms- making as little noise as possible. 06:42 <@Carreau> As the assassin drags the corpse through the staff-only corridor he found, he can hear the standing ovation ringing from the main room. There are flowers thrown onto the stage and confessions of love from wealthy merchants, the encore shut down by the man who announced the performer who starts detailing the next venues where Radiant will be performing, along with dates. The musicians start packing their > 06:42 <@Carreau> > things and the sound of chatter, laughter and enamored critics praising the performance fills the room. Nyumatsu pulls the corpse past the kitchen, dodging one of the cooks who was taking a break with sheer luck, and finally getting to a corridor with four doors. Furthest of them leading out to freedom, one next to it a storage room, then one leading to behind the curtains of the stage. The closest to > 06:42 <@Carreau> > him, though, has a a wooden plank attached with "Radiant" painted to it in High Realm. 06:55 Radiant drifts from the stage in through the back, the staff areas. Ah, there is a lightness, a delight to having performed, though... it is rather weighed down by the fact that she had pushed a bit too hard today... there were not pieces in position for any sort of revolution, no. Instead she feels a bit drained from having to reel everyone, and 06:55 everything back in. While not so long ago, the collections of flowers and love notes would have delighted her, she recognizes too many of them as ploys, and others... well, there is a bit of jadedness that comes with fame. There is, however, one gift here that is rather something she hasn't seen before. No one has ever attempted to gift her the body of a 06:55 fat man before. Nor have they ever left a bit of a trail through where she had to walk, of its blood. And certainly, they had never, historically, still been standing there, with a sword wet from those same fluids. But there they are, the two men, the sizable corpse, and the man she's impressed can even move that bulk. Looking over the two, she tries to 06:55 figure out who they could be, both of them, and if she should be crying for cards or trying to ensure no one knows. She decides to call out, hoping not to get tooo much attention, but... maybe he can hear, "Marcoo?" then looking to the man with the body, "Who are you? Who is that? Why are you here!?" 06:57 The man coughs as he stares at her for a long moment. The first thing to come to his mind frees itself from his lips. "...I can explain this. Please, dear- please. Be quiet, yes..? T-there's ah. No need to worry. I have a /very/ good reason for carrying this corpse." He says- coughing- and slowly continuing to drag the corpse- the blade sheathed on his hip as he stares on. "Ah- I am nobody. This is a rapist. And I'm here to 06:58 He blinks his beautiful green eyes- quite possible the most catching and attractive part of his face- though his features have a certain rougeish charm to them, as he looks moderately embarassed. His eyes gleam faintly, and his black hair frames that face. His arms are bare by the loose garb he's wearing- and visibly muscular. 07:07 <@Carreau> The dead man's attire bears the notable dynastic mon of House Ragara, and his purse of jade is still intact at his hip. 07:08 Those eyes are really convincing though. 07:08 Like a puppy dog. 07:08 A Six Foot Six murderous puppy Dog. 07:08 Radiant approaches... slowly, still. She's hoping that Marco will appear on the scene. He'd have a much better idea of what the correct thing to do is about... a body and a man hauling it through would be. So, instead, she just locks eyes with the man. She answers, "Is that so? And you thought that in the midst of my show would be the best time to act 07:08 as executioner?" though as she talks to him, she starts to consider she should probably either be screaming about his presence, or... ensuring he gets out of here very quickly. "Explain better. Quickly." The dynastic symbols do rather weigh in favor of pretending she never saw. 07:10 "Well, he was about to rape one of the serving girls, so yes- It was really the most optimal time to pluck this weed from the garden of this city." He responds softly- as he continues to drag the body towards the exit slowly while talking, keeping as cool as possible as he moves slowly. "I mean- honestly. During your show was the last time I had in mind, but he just had to go and try to> 07:11 take advantage of a poor frightened girl during the mini-riot, so I felt obliged to perform my moral duty to the city." He says firmly- eyes locked with hers as he idly thinks of the songs she sung, and the feelings they stirred- all while continuing to slowly drag the body- green eyes gleaming in the shadow, faintly. 07:11 "Really- if anyone here was at all rude, it was him. I am completely in the moral right, my good lady!" 07:15 At this moment? 07:20 "And who are you, exactly?" Radiant asks, again, as she reaches her door, "And you'd better make sure to deal with the mess you've made here." she gestures across the hallway, before she heads rather quickly for her dressing room, wanting disappear into there. The idea of being caught conversing with him, dragging a body around... does not make her at all 07:20 comfortable... was her another, inspired by that bit of... revolutionary song, but even more active? 07:22 "...Tell you what. I'll give you a better explanation, if you meet me outside of this place, when I'm not busy. Names... Fangs." He says- flashing her a rougeish grin that shows his pair of vampiric like-fangs, before he finally reaches the door- and begins to stalk his way out into the night, looking abotu as soon as he exits the door. 07:25 "So- when you want to talk to me, and get that explanation- just ask any beggar in the district to pass a message to Fangs, yeah?" 07:27 "I'll keep that in mind." Radiant responds, wondering just why he's got such outsized canines, shutting the door quickly behind her as she slips into her dressing room, whispering a nearly silent prayer to the unconquered sun that this does not become something far worse. 07:28 Meanwhile, he slips out his own door- intent on butchering the body and casting it into the ocean, or failing that a dumpster. 07:29 <@Carreau> The ocean is quite far away from the Jade Soma District that is between the Heartworks and the Haunches, but one could dump the body from one of the openings between the layers the sorcerers of Lathe use to fly through. 07:30 He gets moving- sticking to alleys and dark shadows, as he moves as stealthily as possible when carrying a dead fatman and his head. 07:30 <@Carreau> Down into the sprawling overbuilt residential areas of the Haunches, just by pushing him off the edge. People throw garbage down all the time. 07:32 And that's all he is throwing, once he's cut it up a bit. 07:35 <@Carreau> The stray dogs of the Haunches thank for their late night snack. Somewhere in the distance, there is shouting. Seems like the satrap's men have caught up to the merchant's rabble-rousing son outside the Sapphire Font spa. 07:35 He turns his head- and thinks. A Merchants son might be a valuable ally and contact in the days to come- and he shares sentiments with the man. The shadow of the night heads for the spa at a quick pace- blending into the night as he heads for the battle, the shouting- a gleam in his eyes, and a chuckle escaping his lips. So long as his daughter never knows.. 07:41 <@Carreau> Heavy running steps thunder in the bloodstained hallway before the dressing room door gets slammed open with a mighty shoulder. The scent of the ocean comes first, then the towering form of Little Spume, her silhouette blurred in a translucent wreath deep azure that curls up into foam-tipped waves. "Radiant!" Panicked, fist up, she looks about the room with a pained expression as if expecting to come > 07:41 <@Carreau> > across the gruesome scene of murder. 07:48 The heavy sound of those boots, that roar of thunder through the hallway remain a rather identifiable sound. Radiant doubts that anyone else in all of Creation can sound quite so much like stampeding yeddim just from the sound of running across a room. But the door, flying open, the towering woman enters, and Radiant gives her a smile, "Lil' Spume!" she 07:48 responds, in a delighted call of welcome and greeting, and decides to try to disarm the situation a bit by giving her oversized friend a hug. 07:49 <@Carreau> About half a mile from the Birdcage, in front of the Sapphire Font spa, the now considerably sobered up merchant's son-cum-rebel begs for his life as Nyumetsu skulks up to the scene, looking in from a safe distance. The silk merchant's son is on his knees, trembling, head lifted up and tears streaming down his reddened, panicked face. In front of him stands Jagamaru, Tiger of Lathe, mighty seven feet > 07:49 <@Carreau> > tall, decked in ruby-filigreed pauldrons, shinguards and kusazuri of gleaming black jade. His sculpted torso unarmored and unveiled by clothing, he is keeping the man's chin up with the tip of his dazzlingly bright red jade dragon claw, his hair a mane of deep red that cascades down to his mid-back. 07:52 The Assassin grimaces as he stares on from the shadows- seeing one of the dragonblooded exalted standing before the boy he heard calling out. He snarls quietly, as he looks on- and moves closer to listen in. He knows better than to rush one of the exalted- let alone one so grandly annointed. He is an assassin- he kills from stealth, not head on- and yet the urge.. the desire to draw this mans blood.. 07:52 It is strong in the man hidden in the shadows- as he bares his fangs. 07:56 <@Carreau> Little Spume's expression changes from surprise to relief very soon, her arms coming together behind the singer's back to pull her closer into his embrace. Letting out a long exhale, the woman then repositions Radiant in front of her by the shoulders and tries to look stern and stoic. "What happened? Are you alright? The corridor, it's..." She looks behind herself, reaching out with her leg to close the > 07:56 <@Carreau> > door, and then back to the performer. 08:02 After being pulled into and squeezed by Little Spume, Radiant smiles at the concerned, stoic look, "I'm... not sure. I think that my audience was a bit larger at the start of the show than it was at the end." she shakes her head. "Nothing happened, though, that I saw. Just the mess, which... I'm happier not to see anything more of." 08:09 <@Carreau> "I-I swear it wasn't me, m-my father will reward you greatly if you let me go, p-please, please take your claws away from me, I don't want to die." The man stutters and swallows his tears, phlegm dripping from his nose onto his lips as he trembles all over. The satrap's right hand man considers the merchant's son for a moment, before he withdraws the claws very slowly. The kneeling man lets out an > 08:09 <@Carreau> > unwitting burst of laughter, pushing at his knees to try and shake off the fear of death before lifting his gaze back. "Th-thank you, great Jagam--" Before he finishes, his breath leaves him. Lifted up by his throat in the air, his legs flail about wildly as the dynast's fingers curl around his neck. He tries to pry them away, with no avail. The Tiger of Lathe, unphased, then snarls. "The purpose of > 08:09 <@Carreau> > your blood is not to stain the Talons of Heshiesh, rebellious ingrate. The purpose of your blood is to drown you." Then, while holding the man up by his throat, he touches him over the carotid artery with his index finger and runs a thumb over his larynx before letting the man go. The merchant's son crashes to the pavement, scampering onto all fours as quickly as he can. He tries to breathe, but there > 08:09 <@Carreau> > is only a gurgle. He reaches for his throat and realizes that there is nothing wrong with it, his hands moving to clutch his chest as blood starts pouring from his ears, eyes and nostrils. He screams, quite successfully at first, until bubbles of saliva start mixing with his blood. Jagamaru, the Tiger of Lathe, turns on his heels and without a word leaves the scene. Three of the satrap's men that were 08:09 <@Carreau> > accompanying him stare in abject terror as the man who drunkenly decided to act out against the satrap drowns in his own blood. 08:10 The Assassin clenches his fists in rage- as the Tiger leaves. As the men remain. His eyes flash- as he watches a man who stood no chance, who couldn't fight back... die. Slow, painful- he watches the man drown in his own blood.. > 08:11 And knows better than to step in. It galls him- and he adds it to the tally of his sins inside his mind, as he hangs his head in pained shame. "..Damnit.. if only I was... If only I could." 08:12 He looks on- and prays that the men remain once the tiger is out of earshot- as he slowly begins to walk towards the scene, teeth bared in rage. 08:13 <@Carreau> Little Spume bows her head a little and looks about the room, before reaching to turn the key in the lock. "With the unrest out there, I don't doubt it. I just didn't see anything, myself. That second song, that was... Different." She gives her a puzzled look, before walking over to her mirror to groom a few stray locks to behind her ear. "I enjoyed the concert tremendously, though. As always." She adds > 08:13 <@Carreau> > with a faint laugh, straightening up the collar of her jacket. 08:17 "It was, perhaps, a bit much. It goes over much better in the smaller villages. It's supposed to lead into a different third song, but... alas, I must remember to tailor more closely to the audiences." She smiles at Spume and she answers, "I'm glad you made it out here. I thought you might have had to sail off this morning." She smiles, "Would you like 08:17 to help me out of all this makeup for the stage? Or just talk while I take care of it?" 08:25 <@Carreau> The large woman turns around and closes the distance between them, smiling affectionately before lifting her hands to cup Radiant's cheeks as gently as she can. Her shoulders lift a little and she exhales, a soft blue-black glow emanating from her core to her biceps, down her wrists and to her palms. The refreshing splash of the ocean washes over the singer's face, drops of water avoiding her hair and > 08:25 <@Carreau> > clothing, moving in swirling drops about her jaw and neck before reversing their direction. As suddenly as the water appeared from her hands it withdraws back to her palms, defying gravity and logic. Little Spume pulls back, cupping her palms that now hold a lump of dried kohl and beauty powder. She winks, proud of her little trick, before moving to dispose of the remains of her makeup to a thrash > 08:25 <@Carreau> > basket by the dressing mirror. 08:33 The glow, the splash of water, and Radiant comments softly, "Show-off." she comments with a little giggle, "That is a very nice trick, though. Mmm, you think the navy would mind if you came and helped me with that instead of going off to sea? How long do you think you have here?" Radiant gets back up, and opens a drawer, pulling out a rather simpler sort 08:33 of outfit to replace the lovely, shimmering dress she'd worn on stage. "Would you mind getting those fasterners on the back?" 08:39 <@Carreau> The woman nods and slightly absent-mindedly starts unhooking the fasteners in the woman's dress, before answering rather seriously. "I might get temporarily posted on the Sword of Daana'd. There's... trouble. And not just the Lintha this time. Apparently a new warlord has taken over the Whirlpool, a fortress of the foul raksha. And this one does not play around. They've taken two entire convoys to The > 08:39 <@Carreau> > Caul so far. It seems like House Peleps is planning on going to war with them." She thumbs over the girl's now bare shoulderblade in thought, letting out a heavy breath. "Which will not end well." 08:43 <@Carreau> The three guards seem a little stumped as to what to do with the puddle of blood and the corpse, scratching the backs of their helmets. As the assassin approaches, he can hear them speak. "This is really bad. Soon we won't be able to afford anything in the Jade Soma District because the merchants keep driving up the prices for the city guard." Second one lets out a sigh and moves over to close the dead > 08:43 <@Carreau> > man's eyelids. "You'll inform the family, then, Booka?" The third one nods a bit. "Yeah. I know his father. My wife got the silk for her wedding dress from his shop." 08:45 A Shadow approaches- as they speak with distraction. He sways forwards- not thinking clearly, filled with a cold and hard rage- as emerald eyes veer from guard to guard... and he speaks softly, as his hands rest on the hilts of his blades; as he seems to just.. /appear/ behind them- as if he was there all along- appearing as if some ghostly spirit from a story... 08:45 "That doesn't sound good." Radiant responds, with a matching, serious tone, adding, "Make sure to keep yourself safe so you can come back down here." She laughs, "If you come back with a good story, though, I'll write you an anthem for your victories over the Raksha? Maybe that wouldn't cause so many problems in a rowdy bar like this." 08:45 "So why didn't you say anything, when your master came to take his life? If you knew him, if you knew his father, if you know it's wrong- why let it happen." The shadowy figure snarls- emerald eyes gleaming from behind the rough leather hood. 08:49 <@Carreau> Two of the guards take a step back, surprised, hands on the hilts of their swords. The third, still crouched next to the corpse, looks up to the man. His expression is not particularly cold, but more desensitized, before he speaks very quietly. "Because he does this to his own men, too." The two are battle-ready, but hesitate to do anything before an obvious sign of aggression and not just an accusative > 08:49 <@Carreau> > question. 08:51 He nods slowly.. and sighs wearily, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them. He looks to the man crouched by- and sighs. "...I knew the mans wife, her daughter plays with mine sometimes. I'll tell them for you." He says- the anger leaving him at that reminder, as he nods wearily- hands leaving his blades. "...What an asshole." He says- nodding in the leaving Dragonbloods direction. 08:52 <@Carreau> The three guards have a very stern 'no comment' expression, before they start to work on transporting the body to the morgue, trying to ignore the man and his desire to speak the truth out loud as much as they can. 08:53 He shrugs. Hopefully, his hood hides his face enough- as he just leaves. He wanted to kill them- to lash out just because he could.. and he lets his emotions make a fool of him, again and again because of it- but... he sighs wearily, as he heads back of in the night, to go find a woman. Those simple words "He does this to his own men to.".. they stole his rage, his hate, as he realized the guards too, where victims. 08:54 <@Carreau> "I would like that." Little Spume says quietly and cranes her neck to nose the girl's hair, before pulling back and turning around, hands clasping behind her back as she stands at attention, guarding the door from anyone who'd try to see her undressed. 08:58 Radiant smiles as she watches Spume in the mirror, leaning in, and then that sudden, military departure. She can't help but laugh, and smile to her friend, "You don't have to run off so." she comments, as she slips from the dress she had worn on the stage, and begins to instead move into the more durable fabrics of the skirt and top she's putting on to 08:58 replace it. "So, what would you like to do as one of your last evenings here on dry land, if we can call Lathe such?" 09:04 <@Carreau> "I ..." Her pose falters a little at her laughing, so she adds a little sheepishly; ".. was thinking about checking out the new sashimi place by The Alembic. Run by the former chef of one of the sea lords of Azure. But I'm not that hungry, if you have better ideas. Mango wine and a comfy bed would suit me just as well." 09:08 "I would... I think, very much like something to eat. Though if you're not so hungry... I wouldn't mind a moment out of the crowds, perhaps we can have something brought up to that comfy bed with the mango wine?" Radiant replies, rather playfully. 09:12 <@Carreau> Little Spume refrains from clearing her throat, pursing her lips a little bit before nodding and then giving an affirmative "That can be arranged." She then finally turns around, unable to keep a delighted smile from crossing her lips. "Sashimi, mango wine, comfy bed and you. That's how I want to spend my last evenings in Lathe." Category:Log